


Kissing at Halftime

by nebusonny



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebusonny/pseuds/nebusonny
Summary: Bea’s beaming. Why wouldn’t she be? She’s dancing with the football team, singing with Jaylen freaking Riaz, and just threw a football right into the back of Poppy Min-Sinclair’s head. The only thing that would make this better would be to kiss Poppy.
Relationships: Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Kissing at Halftime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I do not live in the US nor have ever seen a football game, so the concept of halftime (and what people do there) is foreign to me. I apologize in advance for any errors. I do not live in an English speaking country, so constructive criticism is welcome!

Bea’s beaming. Why wouldn’t she be? She’s dancing with the football team, singing with Jaylen _freaking_ Riaz, and just threw a football right into the back of Poppy Min-Sinclair’s head. In fact, witnessing Poppy choke on and spit out her fancy electrolyte water after getting hit by the football Bea threw (thank goodness she practiced throwing beforehand) was so majestic in her mind that not even Ford’s description of himself (no, Ford, you are _not_ bootylicious), Luis’s poor dancing, or Carter’s out-of-date dabbing could damper her mood.

So when the big screen camera narrows in on Bea and the Kiss Cam is announced, Bea decides, without a second thought, that she’s going to get Poppy to kiss her. She was given this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to kiss Poppy (which would, in turn, make her shoot up the rankings), and she couldn’t just waste it.

Bea dances to the sidelines towards Poppy, and once Poppy notices what Bea’s doing, she looks at Bea with a disgusted face that could rival the face Bea made the first time she helped her uncle apply manure to his farm.

“I knew you were stupid, but not to this level.” Poppy snarls.

“Oh, come on Poppy, don’t tell me you never thought about kissing me.” Bea quips, taking several steps closer to Poppy.

“Don’t make me spell this out for you,” Poppy says condescendingly, backing up into the barrier. Once she hits the barrier, she stands tall as if to assert dominance. “My lips have grown up pampered with the best and yours, on the other hand, grew up in cow-shit air. Here, in New York, people from higher social classes—which, surprise,” Poppy briefly makes a shocked face “doesn’t include farmhands—don’t fraternize with people from lower social classes unless it's a charity case.”

Bea forms a face-splitting grin. “Bold words from someone who seems so _infatuated_ with a certain farmhand lately” Bea teases, moving so close to Poppy that she can smell the dizzying scent of Poppy's perfume. Poppy stammers and loses her composure for a second, only to glare daggers at the crowd when they start repeatedly chanting “KISS, KISS, KISS.” Bea swears Poppy was about to blow-up when Carter shouts “I’m chill with it, babe!”

_I’m never going to forget this moment._

“I’m surprised,” Bea continues nonchalantly, eyes locking with Poppy’s, “that you’re refusing the opportunity to kiss me. Following me around, talking about me all the time… I admit, even I was looking forward to kissing the second best-looking person at this school.” Bea drags her eyes up and down Poppy’s body, then shrugs. “I guess I’ll just settle for the fifth.”

Bea turns around and starts dancing towards Carter, only to be tugged back by a small hand on her wrist.

“ _Infatuated my ass,_ ” Poppy breathes, keeping her lips a mere centimetre from Bea’s before grabbing a handful of Bea’s hair and pulling Bea towards her.

_Holy fuck._

Poppy kisses with certainty as if she knew exactly how good of a kisser she was and wasn’t afraid to show it. Bea bites back a groan when Poppy parts Bea’s lips with her tongue and slips her tongue into Bea’s mouth, drawing Bea into a deeper kiss that causes a wave of pleasure to travel down to Bea’s gut. Bea shifts closer to Poppy and goes to grip at the barrier behind Poppy to stabilize herself, only to feel Poppy’s small hands on her wrists preventing her from doing so, holding her arms a few awkward centimetres away from Poppy’s waist. Bea’s sound of protest turns into a groan when Poppy ends the kiss with a tug of Bea’s bottom lip.

Deafening cheers surround Bea and Bea opens her eyes to a _very_ smug Poppy.

“I hope you know that I ruined kissing for you as you’re never going to have a kiss better than that.” Poppy flirts. “And Farmsville, if you ever—”

“Wow, folks, I guess Poppy was the lucky one again today! Now, who's ready to see how this performance ends?” The announcer interrupts Poppy and Bea blinks, turning behind to see Jaylen motioning for her to return.

“I hope you remember this as the day a farmhand led a better halftime show than you.” Bea glances back at Poppy and winks before dancing back to the middle of the field to strike the final pose.


End file.
